New Teacher
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: My entry for luckylovexx's swac competition! :  One- shot. When So Random's and Mackenzie Falls' Classes get put together, alone with a new -really cute- male teacher, it can only lead to one thing...A jealous Chad... and CHANNY! :D Please R&R.


**Hey everyone! :) **

**This is my entry for luckylovexx's swac competition! It's just a one-shot and kind of random :P But the idea just randomly came to me and I hope that it won't be too bad ! :P**

**So tell me what you think…by reviewing :D yeah please review, and you will get a cookie…but it may get lost in the post, so u can have a virtual one to :D**

**Hope you like it :) **

"All right class" said Miss Bitterman "Settle down. I have two very existing things to tell you."

Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Grady all walked in and took their seats. Zora was younger than them all, so she wasn't in their class. As they all got comfortable, they noticed that there were twice as many desks than normal.

"The first of my surprises" Miss Bitterman spoke in a very bored tone. "Is that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be joining your class"

Everyone groaned and made various unhappy noises. Tawni turned to Sonny and said "Just more time for you to look at Chad"

Sonny laughed, a fake laugh. "Haha, Tawni, very funny" With that they both turned back to the fount, just in time to hear Miss Bitterman say about 'Good behaviour and not pulling pranks'.

Suddenly, from the back of the room there was a bang. Everyone turned in their seats to look. In the door-way was the cast of Mack Falls standing in their 'signature pose'.

"Okay, now you're here, take a seat" The So Random cast turned back to the front, annoyed. Nico was making –as he put it- 'girl attracting faces' to the other cast's girls- mostly portlyn. Grady lightly hit him on the arm to turn him away.

"And now time for the second thing I have to tell you" Miss Bitterman said loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have met a man" Everyone's face dropped into a bored expression. Grady's face lit up and his eyes opened –he was actually listening.

After a while everyone –even Grady- was thinking, doodling and day dreaming, Sonny felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and there was Tawni's hand hold a piece of paper up to her face. Tawni herself was looking down at her phone.

Sonny took the paper, unfolded it and read it. It read

_Hey Munroe,_

_What's it like having the greatest actor of our generation –and his cast- in your class?_

Sonny look to her left and sat a few seats a way, was Chad; he was half smirking, half on his phone. Sonny un-ziped her pencil case, which was sat in front of her, took out a pen and started to write a reply.

Sonny wanted to mess with Chad and had the best idea, she started writing.

_Really great, I just love having you in my class, but Tawn, you are always in this class why is today any different?_

Sonny folded the paper again and passed it back to Tawni, who opened it, read it and took out a pen –a pink pen. She wrote

_I'm not just the best actress of our generation….I'm the best actress…EVER! And I'm pretty ;)_

Tawni folded it and passes it onto Chad. He read it and sighed.

"And that is why" Bitterman shout to get the class' attention "I am leaving. You will be getting a new teacher. His name is-"

She was cut off by a loud knock at the door, she sighed and spoke "come in" Her tone was quite angry.

A young man, about late 20s, walked in. He had light brown hair and lime green eyes. He was dressed in a black suite, but only wearing a green shirt under the blazer – the green of his shirt matched his eyes.

"Ah, Sir, you are here." Miss Bitterman said, her tone a lot happier. She picked up a box from behind her desk and started to walk to the door. "Class, this is your new teacher. It's been nice teaching you, goodbye"

With that said she walked out the door and disappeared about corner. The new teacher shut the door, walked to the front and sat in on Miss Bitterman's old desk.

"Hello class" he spoke, his voice was soft and warm "I am Mr Connors and I will be you new teacher"

"Hello Sir" All the girls said with big smiles on their faces, you could tell by the look girls were giving him, that most of the girl like him.

"So, I want to get to know everyone, why don't you each say a something about yourself?" He asked no one in particular "Who wants to start?"

Tawni stuck up her hand first, so she started.

"I'm Tawni Heart and I'm always something and pretty" Tawni said with a smile.

Sonny went next. "I'm Sonny Munroe and I'm from Wisconsin" She said, also with a big 'sonny-size' smile.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm the greatest act of my generation" He said with a cocky smile.

After everyone had said something about themselves, Mr Connors told the class a small bit about themselves. When he was done the bell went and the whole class pilled out.

Once everyone was out, Tawni was the first to speak.

"Sonny, Sonny, isn't Mr Connors so cute" She said existed.

"Yes and he is really nice" Sonny said with a smile.

Everyone walked off, Sonny and Tawni continued to talk about how much they liked the new teacher, Chad was listening to everything they said. Although he didn't know why, he felt a bit jealous about Sonny liking Mr Connors. He didn't know why he was jealous, it wasn't as if he liked her, he could never like a random.

_*After class the next day*_

As everyone walked out the class room, Sonny, Tawni and a few girls from Mackenzie Falls started to talk about Mr Connors.

"Isn't he really cute" Tawni was saying

"Yeah, and funny" Sonny agreed

"He even made maths fun" Portlyn from Mack Falls said dreamily

"Why do you like him? He's only a teacher and Loads of people can make maths fun, I could. I mean, if I wanted to. Which I don't" Chad said, joining the girls convocation.

"What do you want Chad" They asked annoyed

"I just want to know why every girl in this whole studio has a crush on Mr Connors?" He said in a winy tone "Anyway, everyone one knows the greatest actor of our generation is much better looking than him"

"Maybe everyone likes him and not you, because he doesn't have a massive ego" Sonny said annoyed "Come on girls, let's go"

All the girls walk off, leaving a slightly hurt Chad alone in an empty hall way.

As the girls turned a corner, Sonny looked back at Chad and saw that he wasn't smiling, she didn't like when he wasn't smiling –She loved his smile. Because the truth was Sonny did like Chad, a lot. But she also hated his ego and his CDC side. She liked it when he was Chad, just the sweet Chad that he was only like around her.

As the week went on and they had more class with Mr Connors, most of the girls had lost interest in him –except Sonny and Tawni. Tawni still liked him because he was cute and Sonny liked talk about Wisconsin with him –He had just come back from a holiday there. Chad just got more jealous.

What Sonny had said about not liking his ego had made him think, maybe his ego was putting girls off, it was putting sonny off, but he still didn't know why he cared, the only reason he could think of was that he liked her, but, as he kept telling himself, he could never like a random.

Although, as time when on, Chad did find himself thinking about Sonny in a different way, not like of a random and more as a girl –cute girl- he could possibly like. He didn't hate the idea of liking Sonny, but he also didn't love the idea, in his mind Sonny was to innocent and nice to go out with him, because Chad was 'Hollywood's bad boy' and a _jerk_.

One day, while sitting in class, watching Sonny talk to the teacher, a jealous Chad changed his mind. He knew it would happen one day, he just didn't know that today would be the day. But, today was the day, where Chad changed his mind about not liking Sonny. The truth was that he did like Sonny, in fact, Chad loved Sonny. And he wanted to tell her, whether she felt the same or not.

After class, Chad asked Sonny if he could talk to her in privet, she agreed but told him she didn't have long before rehearsals. They both stood silent in the hall way, waiting for everyone one to go, once they hand Sonny spoke,

"What did you want to talk about then?" Sonny asked sweetly

"I-I, um, I" Chad stuttered and panicked "um, I wanted to tell you that Mackenzie Falls is on tonight, it's a really good episode , well ever Mack Fall episode in great because I'm in it" He said, his CDC personality coming back –and his ego.

Sonny sighed, said "whatever" And walked away. Chad put his head in his hands and sat on the floor, leading against the wall.

"Smooth" Mr Connors said laughing as he walked out from his class room.

"You saw that?" Chad ask, his voice muffled by his hands

"Yes" He said "Look, Chad, it's clear that you really like Sonny and I think you should try asking her out again, but next time don't panic, freak or talk about your show"

"But sir, she won't even like me back" Chad stated, looking up from his hands.

"I think she does" Mr Connors Said happily

"And how would you know that"

"I mark her books"

"And?"

"I see all the 'CDC' doodles"

Knowing this and the fact that Sonny may actually like Chad, he stood up, thanked Mr Connors and went home to plan.

Chad decided that he would tell Sonny before Class the next day and if she said she like him back, he would ask her out.

_*The next day, before class*_

"Sonny, can I talk to you" Chad said nervously.

She looked around, the hallway was empty and everyone was in class "Sure, but make it quick, we have to be in class soon"

"Okay, well, I, um I-I, um" Chad was getting nervous again.

"Chad" Sonny said, putting her hand on him arm "Just take a deep breath and tell me"

"I love you" Chad blurted out, his and Sonny's expressions shocked by what he had said.

"I-I" Sonny stopped not knowing what to say next.

"I know you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know" Chad said sadly.

But Sonny did feel the same. So, she leant up on her toes and softly kissed him. "I love you too, Chad"

They smiled, kissed and walked into class.

Half way through the lesson, there was a knock on the door and Miss Bitterman walked in.

"Mr Connors, Mr Condor wants to see you in his office, you will be moving class" She said as she walked in with a box full of her things.

"Oh, okay then, good bye class, it was lovely teaching you" With that he left the room.

"So, I am single again and will resume being you teacher" She sat down at her desk and continued to teach.

After class, Sonny went up to Chad and hugged him. "And you were jealous of a teacher that lasted a week" She said laughing.

"I was not jealous" He lied

"Really Chad, Really"

"Yes Sonny, really." She said and they both burst out laughing.

"I love you Sonny" Chad said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Chad" Sonny said looking into his eyes. They both leaned in and kissed.

_And to think, Chad was jealous of a teacher_. ;)

**So, I hope you liked it, it took me ages because I kinda got writer block :L But I got it done :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think :D Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
